Planning
by God of Laundry Baskets
Summary: Peter can tell that Neal is up to something.  Now it's simply a matter of figuring out what it is before Neal gets into trouble.  A bit of fluff for your day.


_**A/N:**_ Set somewhere in Season 2. No real spoilers though :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

* * *

><p>Peter glared across the office at the empty desk. When Neal begged today off, Peter knew better then to let him. However, apparently Hughes had fewer misgivings and Neal had charmed the man into letting him go. He couldn't go to Hughes and demand that Neal be brought back. There wasn't any reason to be suspicious of Neal for once. However, after dealing with Neal for so long, Peter trusted his instincts and those told him not to trust Neal. So Jones had been on Caffery watching duty this week but there was no word on Neal going rouge so far.<p>

Peter sighed and reluctantly brought his gaze back to the paperwork that littered his desk. Picking up a pen he got to work. He hoped that whatever Neal was planning at least wouldn't happen till Monday. He'd earned a nice and quite weekend with El.

The fight last Wednesday had left Neal sulking and Peter politely banned from June's house. However, honestly it wasn't Peter's fault. After all, Peter could see the cogs in Neal's mind turning and with any luck he would figure out what Neal was up to before he got into something he couldn't charm his way out of...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday<strong>_

* * *

><p>Peter made his way up to Neal's door pausing in front of it debating in his mind about whether to knock or just leave. At least a confrontation today would hopefully at least put whatever Neal's plans were off for a few days. El had promised him that this weekend would be one to remembered and hopefully he wouldn't have to cancel because some crazy stunt Neal pulled. Pinching his nose, he raised a fist and rapped on Neal's door.<p>

A muffled voice called, "One sec," and there was the rustle of movement, "Moz. Thank God you're here. I need you to get –," Neal held the door open and stared at Peter, "Oh. Hey, Peter. What can I do for you," Neal waved Peter in with a paintbrush.

Peter took a step inside but didn't move any farther. Looking around the room, nothing seemed suspicious but he could see the gleam of mischief was in Neal's eyes. There was a quirk in his lips and that slight head tilt and Peter wasn't imagining things damnit. Plus if Mozzie's involvement tended to indicate trouble of the less then legal sort.

Might as well get the fight over with. Like ripping of a band-aid, doing it faster would hurt less. Neal wasn't his friend. He was a CI and that was it. Of course Peter believed that. "Whatever you're planning, I want it stopped. You know I'm going to find out eventually, but we can just skip the mess you're going to make and end it now."

Neal's sunny smile faltered and for a moment Peter could see a flash of panic cross Neal's face. Neal, forever the conman, had the smile replaced instantly and in a lighthearted tone lied straight to Peter's face, "I am not planning anything that you would disprove of." Neal met his eyes and had that earnest look on his face that allowed him to walk out the door with people's life savings in his pockets. Peter refused to fall for it though.

"Neal, listen to me. I'm trying to help out here," Peter said, "Please. Just tell me what you've gotten into so I can be prepared to clean up after you."

"Honestly, Peter. I'm disappointed you think so little of me. If I _was_ up to something, I'm hurt that you think I would need help cleaning up afterward. Also, as I told you today and yesterday and the day before, _I'm not up to anything_," Neal had this act perfected, the indignant anger at being 'falsely' accused, the slight lean forward, the straight shoulders but Peter had been with Neal long enough to recognize when he's being conned.

"Neal –"

"What do you want me to say Peter? Unless I tell you what you want to hear, you're going to keep searching and searching. So, please come in. Search the room. Interrogate my friends. Have me followed. Oh wait, you're already doing that. Want me to say I'm up to something? Fine. Whatever it is that you think I'm up to, find some evidence and then you can drag me to a dingy room and try and ring a confession from me." Neal's voice rose till he was practically shouting, "Won't that be fun?" Neal stalked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine before going to the balcony.

Peter looked at Neal's back in shock and he opened his mouth to apologize and he could hear El's voice in his head berating him. Telling him that Neal deserved a chance. Peter hadn't seen Neal this openly anger before. But Peter can't dismiss his instincts which scream at him that he's right.

"Fine. Stick to your story. But if I catch one whiff that you are up to–"

"Yeah, yeah. Back to prison. Orange jump suit. I know the drill." Neal didn't even turn around.

Peter toward the balcony, "Listen, Neal. I just –"

"No. Just– just drop it. Please, Peter. I can't deal with this right now." Peter stood uncertainly. The tiny worm of doubt was starting to get bigger inside his stomach. This wasn't how he expected this to go. He could deal with Neal the charmer or an angry Neal, but this Neal who was just shut down he wasn't sure how to deal with.

Before Peter could respond he felt a hand on his arm. June smiled at him and with her other arm indicated him to follow her downstairs. Feeling a bit awkward, Peter followed Neal's landlady.

As soon as they reached the downstairs landing June said, "Now Peter, I know that Neal's very fond of you. However, I'm going to ask you very nicely to leave because the boy won't do it himself." Peter opened his mouth in shock. June shook her head, "Until the two of you can talk civilly to each other, I'd appreciate it if you don't come back. This is my house and I'd at least like to pretend like you two are getting along."

"June, I –" Peter shouldn't have to be defending himself but June simply opened the door and smiled at Peter.

Leaving the house, Peter looked back in bemusement. He wouldn't have thought June would rush to Neal's defense quite like that. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. When Neal had helped save Samantha, what had been a general fondness for the man who reminded her of her husband had turned to a genuine affection for Neal himself. Neal had won a staunch supporter and Peter didn't want to force the issue just yet.

The only thing he could do now was keep a sharp eye on Neal and hope whatever it was wouldn't get Neal into too much trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday<strong>_

* * *

><p>Time oozed by until finally when Peter glanced at his watch it was 5. As he left the office, he glanced quizzically at the empty desks. Neal was checking out some of his contacts and Jones was tagging along with him; their absence was easily explained. But, even Diana had taken off early?<p>

When he reached the house, the first thing he noticed was that no lights were on. He had hopped to find El waiting at home for him. Well, at least he could get dinner ready for them. The plan for dinner, a bottle of beer, and a terrible move was looking more appealing by the minute.

As he unlocked door, he was greeted by Sachmo wagging his tail, "Hey boy. Wonder where you're mom's at..."

Hearing the rustle of clothing and scuffing of shoes, Peter instantly crouched down. Pushing past his suit jacket, he placed his hand on the butt of his gun, "Who's there? Come out."

"Surprise!" The lights flash on and he blinked trying to adjust to the new brightness as he was pelted with confetti. People jump out from their hiding spots shouting, "Happy birthday!"

Laughing slightly, Peter grabbed El as she ran over to him and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes twinkled in delight as she squeezes him tightly.

Looking around he caught Neal's eye. Peter glared at Neal as his traitorous lips curled into a big smile, "I knew you were up to something."

Neal simply grinned, pulled out another of the party poppers, and Peter is pelted with confetti in his eyes. When he looked up again, Neal was gone. Into the kitchen probably helping himself to whatever party favors were available. However, there was a new beautiful portrait hanging on the wall of El and him out on the pier.

Hughes came over and shook his hand, "Sorry I let Caffery get one over on you. When he told me his plan, I knew you were going to suspect something. But he insisted that it would be alright and since you had just closed your case I figured you two could have a little fun..."

Peter laughed, "No, no. It's fine. Haven't had a suprise party in – years. Not since I was a kid at least."

Peter jumped as he felt a hand clap him on his back. Turning he saw Neal had helped himself to some wine, which Neal had probably also brought to the party. Wincing Peter started, "I just wanted to apologize about last Wednesday –"

"I was nervous you wouldn't by that act. I'm glad June remembered our plan," Neal laughed and handed Peter a bottle of his favorite beer, "The look on your face the next day after she had chewed you out was priceless."

Peter stared at Neal, "You mean that was all a –"

"Con. Yep. Well, pulling the prison card is getting a little over done, but I had to do something. I could tell you were about to start pulling up my credit card data and those random drop ins were going to be a little more frequent. I needed to finish your painting and I didn't want to have to keep an eye out all the time. I thought I could ease your mind but when you kept going I was getting a little worried. Thankfully, June was there to hear the 'wouldn't that be fun' otherwise, well. I'm sure I would have thought of something," Neal said winking at Peter.

"Neal. Thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Mozzie won't be joining us," Neal's lips quirked as he looked around at all Peter's coworkers, "Too much of a suit presence. His present for you will be arriving though. Keep a look out for it."

"Wait. What –," Peter tried to respond but Neal was already weaving away through the crowd, mingling and making sure that everyone was entertained.

Shaking his head, Peter decided to enjoy the party that his friends had set up for him. He would find out what Mozzie was up too soon enough. The eccentric guy would know better then to get Peter anything he couldn't keep or have. Probably by next week Neal would be up to his neck in trouble, but for now everything is fine and there wasn't anything for Peter to do but have a good time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Haha. I just noticed. So far all of my stories so far have started with a P... Anyways. I hope you enjoyed. :)

Please review!


End file.
